Descent Into Madness
by RageLokiCat
Summary: I lived a fairly normal life, from my point of view. I was the lonely/nerdy/genius/brony, but that was OK with me. However, everything changed when the fire nation att- Wait, no, that's not right. Everything changed when my imaginary friends gained minds of their own. This is a POE fic, and it's a mix of real life and fiction, so have fun judging me. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everypony! I'm assuming you read the description when you clicked this story, so I'm not going to explain it again. This is chapter 0, an intro chapter, where not a lot of plot development happens until the very end. I will post that bit again at the start of chapter 1, so if you want to leave now, you won't really miss much.**

**I hope you don't, but I want to make sure you understand, this chapter doesn't reflect what most of the story will be like; it's more of the back story.**

**Please post a review and tell me if you think this fan fiction is a good idea, or whatever you want to post. Have fun reading!**

* * *

><p>My name? My name isn't really important. Here's what's important: I'm sixteen, a Brony, and I have recently started my first year of college. I tend not to get along with other people well, and spend much of my time alone in my room, a small space that houses only me since I never seemed to be able to keep a roommate; two weeks in I was already on my third one. I was feeling lonely, so in the style of a true Brony, I got myself some friends. A tiny plushie Octavia Melody, no more than five inches tall, and a Vinyl Scratch plushie of the same stature. I have them on a carefully built shelf next to a small bamboo plant and a crystal tree, all of which sits precariously on a chess board balanced on one of my four computer monitors. I would talk to them, tell them about my day, ask them rhetorical questions while doing my homework, the normal things that a social shut-out would do with their imaginary friends. It certainly wasn't healthy, but it kept me from feeling depressed, and that really all that mattered. This isn't just the story about a lonely college student though; this is the story where some imaginary friends became just a little bit more.<p>

* * *

><p>"How the Hell am I supposed to know how fast the ball was moving? You wrote the damn problem, you tell me!" I yelled at the paper and by extension in my head, my professor. I had been staring at said piece of paper for nearly an hour, to no avail.<p>

"The information I need just isn't here. Seriously, how am I supposed to solve this?" I asked, looking from Octavia to Vinyl, that back again.

"I suppose neither of you took 'Physics with Calculus' when you went to school. Probably not necessary for a DJ or a cellist..." I said, looking back down at the paper. Several more tense, nearly quiet minutes passed as I scribbled away on my scrap paper, occasionally erasing and sometimes just flipping to a new page.

"Good gods, it's hot in here." I said, reaching up to turn on my fan._  
><em>

"Oh, it's already on. When did I do that?" I asked myself as I pushed my chair back and stood up, walking over to the window. I slid it quickly open, breathing in the fresh scent of autumn. It was cooler out, not quite cold, but certainly better then the sweltering heat of my dorm. I walked back over and sat down in my chair, already doing math as I slid my chair back in.

"So there are fifteen problems... That means each one is worth 6.6 percent, or so. Meaning, if I get every other problem right, I can still manage an A- or Maybe an A. Screw it, I'm not doing this problem. That means I'm done! Yay!" I yelled, slamming my book closed. I grabbed the work stuff from the desk and dropped it on my high-tech storage unit, also known as my would-be roommate's bed. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, glancing at the time as I checked to make sure I hadn't missed anything important.

"Ok, it's only 10:30. I'm doing pretty well. What should I do with the rest of my time? I should probably do some more writing for Keys, but I'm not really sure where I'm going with this chapter..." I said as I slid my phone back in my pocket and sat down heavily in my chair, staring at my computer. I opened DeviantArt, hoping to find some new watch messages. Failing that, I checked my email, which was also empty. I opened up my folder of computer games, but nothing seemed particularly interesting at the time.

"Blarg. What to do... Vinyl! It's your turn to come up with ideas." I declared, looking up at her.

"Vinyl, my music is literally always on. For me, at least... I really gotta get working speakers... Any other ideas?" I asked her, filling in the parts of the conversation that she was having in my head.

"Sleep is for the weak, Octavia. I only go to bed on time every other night, or when it's your turn for ideas. Which, ironically, usually happens to be the same thing. Still, I don't want to sleep right now! It's only 10:45! Too early..." I ranted, looking around my room. My stomach growled, and I rolled my eyes, standing up. Walking over to my closet, I searched for something edible.

"Nah, I've had a lot of Pop-tarts recently. It's decided then! Tonight is a Ramen night. Dinner really needs to be open later..." I mused, grabbing a package of noodles and a pan.

"Ah, the holy grail of college food. BRB, girls!" I said as I headed upstairs to my dorm's kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Glorious noodles, how did I live without you?" I asked to no one in particular as I rapidly consumed my food. Far sooner than I would have liked, the bowl was empty, and I was again left with nothing to do and lots of time to do it. I sat in my chair silently for a few minutes, thinking. Finally, I turned back to my computer.<p>

"I guess I should try downloading ROM again, if I'm ever going to play." I said, staring aimlessly at my screen, before again doing nothing.

"Ugh, fine. I'm clearly not going to get anything productive done tonight, so I'm going to bed." I grumbled, climbing out of my chair. I reached over and set my computer to sleep mode, and soon the room went dark. I quickly out of my cargo-pants and t-shirt into more appropriate sleepwear, plugged my phone in to its charger, and jumped up onto my bed.

"Goodnight, Octavia. Goodnight, Vinyl. See you both in the morning!" I said before closing my eyes. Some hours later that night, I remembered seeing a flash of light, and opening my eyes, expecting a storm outside. However, it was dry and quiet outside, and I brushed it off as heat lightning, going back to sleep. Not nearly long enough later, my alarm went off, and I slowly opened my eyes, fumbled for my phone, failed my password a few times, and finally shut the obnoxious ringing off. Flopping back down on my bed, I stared at the ceiling.

"Vinyl, I know you like waking up to, ugh, 'wubs', but that was even worse than usual!" A tiny voice said. _Crap, I've finally snapped. I'm really hearing voices now. _I thought, my eyes opening wide.

"Hey! That wasn't me, 'Tavi." A second voice said. _Wait, what?_ I climbed out of bed, looking over at my computer and pony shelf. My jaw hit the floor, however, when I realized that my mind wasn't making things up. Staring back at me, across the room, were a pair of purple eyes, set in a fuzzy gray body that was quite clearly no-longer a toy.

"Oh! Good morning, sleepy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, that's that. Remember, please review, and please, please, please come back next chapter. Have a great day!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know, I said I'd post this like five days ago. I was waiting on my beta, who unfortunately has had something come up, so they won't be able to review this chapter. If they do get to it I'll post an updated version. This is the real first chapter, but it includes some of the important stuff from the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>My name? My name isn't really important. Here's what's important: I'm sixteen, a Brony, and I have recently started my first year of college. I tend not to get along with other people well, and spend much of my time alone in my room, a small space that houses only me since I never seemed to be able to keep a roommate; two weeks in I was already on my third one. I was feeling lonely, so in the style of a true Brony, I got myself some friends. A tiny plushie Octavia Melody, no more than five inches tall, and a Vinyl Scratch plushie of the same stature. I have them on a carefully built shelf next to a small bamboo plant and a crystal tree, all of which sits precariously on a chess board balanced on one of my four computer monitors. I would talk to them, tell them about my day, ask them rhetorical questions while doing my homework, the normal things that a social shut-out would do with their imaginary friends. It certainly wasn't healthy, but it kept me from feeling depressed, and that really all that mattered. This isn't just the story about a lonely college student though; this is the story where some imaginary friends became just a little bit more.<p>

* * *

><p>"Glorious noodles, how did I live without you?" I asked to no one in particular as I rapidly consumed my bowl of ramen noodles. Far sooner than I would have liked, the bowl was empty, and I was again left with nothing to do and lots of time to do it. I sat in my chair silently for a few minutes, thinking. Finally, I turned back to my computer.<p>

"I guess I should try downloading ROM again, if I'm ever going to play." I said, staring aimlessly at my screen, before again doing nothing.

"Ugh, fine. I'm clearly not going to get anything productive done tonight, so I'm going to bed." I grumbled, climbing out of my chair. I reached over and set my computer to sleep mode, and soon the room went dark. I quickly out of my cargo-pants and t-shirt into more appropriate sleepwear, plugged my phone in to its charger, and jumped up onto my bed.

"Goodnight, Octavia. Goodnight, Vinyl. See you both in the morning!" I said before closing my eyes. Some hours later that night, I remembered seeing a flash of light, and opening my eyes, expecting a storm outside. However, it was dry and quiet outside, and I brushed it off as heat lightning, going back to sleep. Not nearly long enough later, my alarm went off, and I slowly opened my eyes, fumbled for my phone, failed my password a few times, and finally shut the obnoxious ringing off. Flopping back down on my bed, I stared at the ceiling.

"Vinyl, I know you like waking up to, ugh, 'wubs', but that was even worse than usual!" A tiny voice said. _Crap, I've finally snapped. I'm really hearing voices now. _I thought, my eyes opening wide.

"Hey! That wasn't me, 'Tavi." A second voice said. _Wait, what?_ I climbed out of bed, looking over at my computer and pony shelf. My jaw hit the floor, however, when I realized that my mind wasn't making things up. Staring back at me, across the room, were a pair of purple eyes, set in a fuzzy gray body that was quite clearly no-longer a toy.

"Oh! Good morning, sleepy!" My Octavia plushie said. I walked over to my desk, leaning in close to inspect the two of them. Octavia glanced over at Vinyl in mild concern, who simply shrugged. After a few moments, I stood back up. I opened my mouth to speak, then closed it again. I did this twice more, before finally speaking.

"I'm sorry. I mean, you're... Alive?" I asked them, not sure if I was actually alive either. They looked at each other again, then Octavia spoke up.

"Well, um, yes. Yes, we do appear to be. Is that unusual?" She asked, looking up at me with curiosity. I again paused, completely stunned, and with no idea how to respond.

"How can you be alive? You're not... Well, I mean, you weren't..." Somehow, I simply couldn't comprehend the situation that was unfolding in front of me.

"Dunno dude, but we defiantly are. Have been for a while, I think." Vinyl said with a grin. Something then occurred to her, and she leaned in close to Octavia.

"Hey, 'Tavi, that's a guy, right?" I heard her whisper. Octavia rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Vinyl, 'He' is male. Haven't you been paying attention?" She said. I was still just standing there, my brain rapidly coming up with a list of possible causes. The list of reasons that I might think they were alive was getting shorter as I thought about it more, and the list of reasons that they were alive at all was stuck on zero. Finally, I sighed and walked over to my fan. I grabbed a stuffed animal that I kept on it, a white kitten, holding it up for them to see.

"This is what you were like. You see, it's not alive. So, how are you?" I asked, them, showing them the stuffed animal. Octavia cautiously reached out and poked it once.

"I'm afraid that no matter how many times you ask the question, the answer shall not change. Neither of us knows." Octavia said, sounding slightly annoyed. I sighed again, putting the kitten back on my fan.

"Yes, sorry. I just..." I pulled out my chair and sat down, trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly, something occurred to me.

"How alive are we talking here? I mean, do you guys, like, get hungry, and have to sleep and stuff? Or do you just talk and move?" I asked them. Vinyl grinned, and I knew something bad was about to happen.

"I'm starving, thanks for finally asking. What've you got for food around here? I tried this tree here, but it tastes terrible." Vinyl said, pointing at my bamboo plant, of which one of the leaves was significantly shorter then it was before. Octavia smacked Vinyl, who yelped and started complaining.

"Hey! What was that for! I'm not going to lie, it was pretty bad. Don't tell me you liked it." Vinyl said with an annoyed look on her face. Octavia groaned and looked towards me.

"My apologies for her rudeness, and for eating part of your tree." She said. _Oh, Celestia give me strength..._ I thought before responding.

"First, don't worry about it, she's just hungry. Second, that's not actually a tree, that's called bamboo. It's just a little plant I use to decorate; trees are about 200 times taller at least. I'll see what I have for pony type food, although I warn you, I wasn't warned I would have guests." I said, sliding my chair over to my closet where I kept all of my food. I pulled open the door, surveying my supplies.

"Pop-tarts, no. Ramen, no. Beef stew, goodness no. Maybe... Rice cakes?" I said quietly as I looked through. I heard Octavia say something, and I stuck my head around the door.

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked.

"I said, can we come down? It's rather boring up here, and it'd be nice to stretch my legs without fearing that I fall." She asked.

"Oh, ya, sure. You don't step on any of the black things." I said, gesturing to my computer mouse and keyboard. She looked down at the surface of my desk, then back at me.

"Um, that's a bit of a long distance. I don't suppose I could get some... Um, some help?" she asked, looking at me pleadingly.

"Oh, right, sorry. Be right there." I said, grabbing the bag of rice cakes, closing the door, and sliding back over. Once I reached the desk, I put the rice cakes down, and held my hand out flat, level with the chessboard they were standing on.

"Climb on, I'll lower you down." I said. Octavia slowly stepped on my hand, looking unsure. Once she finally had all four hooves firmly planted on my hand, I lowered her slowly down, like an elevator.

"Oh my goodness, you're so light! That's adorable." I said, finally reaching the bottom.

"Hey, what about me?" Vinyl asked, looking over the edge. I looked at her with a smile.

"You never said you wanted to come down." I said with a grin, holding my hand out. She jumped on, clearly not as apprehensive as Octavia had been. I began lowering her down, but when we reached the halfway mark, she jumped off on her own anyway.

"OK then, I guess you're not worried about falling then." I said, looking at the two tiny ponies scampering around on my desk, inspecting everything that wasn't black.

"What do these even do, anyway? Are they bombs?" Vinyl asked, pointing at the keyboard. I shook my head.

"Not even close. That, and that thing over there, are both used to control this machine." I said, pointing first at the mouse, then sweeping across my monitors and pointing at the computer tower.

"Woah, wicked." She said, before wandering off to poke at my mini-Frisbee full of change. I grabbed the bag of rice cakes and took one out, breaking it into smaller pieces.

"Was there rice where you guys came from?" I asked.

"Indeed there was. Why?" Octavia asked, wandering over to the edge of the desk nearest me. I handed her one of the pieces of the rice cake, and vinyl another.

"This is a rice based food... Item. The rice is dried, flavored with apple and cinnamon, then packed into these disks. It's not much, but it's honestly the only thing I would consider pony type food. Sorry, no tiny pony plates." I said with a chuckle as they nibbled on their pieces. _This is official too adorable. I'm not sure my heart can take this... _I thought as I watched them, eating some of the remaining pieces.

"It's a little weird, but not bad. I'd call this food. Thanks!" Vinyl said around a mouthful of rice.

"Yes, thank you for this unusual, but in all honesty, fairly tasty food." Octavia said.

"No problem. If you guys want more, I'm putting a few pieces over here." I said, piling the remainder off to the side of my desk, out of the way. I grabbed my phone, intent on checking how much time I had before class. I got quite a shock, however, when I saw I had five minutes before I was late, and I hadn't even changed yet.

"Shit, how is that possible? There's no way I've been up for almost two hours." I said, panicking. I looked over at Octavia, who was currently glowering at me.

"Ooops, sorry. I forgot I wasn't alone. I must have left my alarm on 8:30, instead of putting it back at 7:00. My bag is packed, my homework is done, I just need to get changed and I can go." I said, preparing to pull my sleepwear off. I paused, however, and turned back to the ponies.

"Hey, um... Can I ask you two to turn away and close your eyes?" I asked, feeling warmth seep into my cheeks, a good sign that I was blushing a bit. They looked at me in confusion.

"Whatever for?" Octavia asked. I shook my head, trying to stop blushing.

"I need to change into different clothing, and I'd rather not be naked while there are two girls in the room, and I don't have time to go elsewhere to change. Please?" I pleaded. Vinyl rolled her eyes, and they turned around. I quickly got undressed, and was in the process of getting re-dressed when Octavia spoke again.

"The two of us are already naked, I don't see why you doing so would be a problem." She said. I blushed again, unable to fight it.

"We- I mean humans, don't go around naked normally, I would get in a huge amount of trouble and probably be embarrassed to death if I did do that, so I guess I've just come to fear being naked with others around at this point. There, all done!" I said as I finished pulling my pants on, quickly weaving a belt through the loops. They turned around and watched me; apparently it was very interesting to watch me get dressed. I grabbed my backpack, put it on, and quickly walked over to the door, reaching for the nob. I stopped, turning to the two ponies, who were still watching me. I sighed, looking at them.

"I have to go, for like, the next three hours. I'll be back then. There's food, if you need. Try not to touch too many things, and if you want to take a nap..." I looked around, spying my fleece sweatshirt. I grabbed it, bundling it into a moderately flat nest shape, placing it on my desk.

"There. That should be pretty comfortable, and it's the best I can do right now. I really have to go, and I'm really sorry I'm rushing out like this, I don't want to be late." I said, reaching for the door nob again. Octavia waved at me with a smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be fine for three hours. Don't be late to your social function because of us." She said. Vinyl nodded in agreement. I nodded back opening the door.

"Thank you." I said as I closed it behind me, locking it quickly and running off in the direction of my class. _Did that really all just happen? In my heart, I kinda hope so, and it would suck so much if I came back and found out I imagined it... _I thought as I headed off.

* * *

><p><strong>As I mentioned last time, I'm keeping this as close to my actual life as possible. Any descriptions of my room or possessions are accurate as of when I write them, assuming it matches with the rest of the story. And yes, apple cinnamon rice cakes are awesome. Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	3. This is not the end

Heyy everypony!

I've recently made the decision to move my stories to Fimfiction, where I will continue to work on this story as well as many others. I don't plan on abandoning the community here, and I plan to still be an active member, I'm just not going to post here. My account is still RageLokiCat on Fimfiction, so look me up! I've got a poll for my next story there. I'm sorry for those of you that aren't on Fimfiction, but obviously making an account or reading my stories as a guest isn't hard. Feel free to continue sending me Beta requests or other PMs here, I will answer.

Have a nice day,  
>RageLokiCat<p> 


End file.
